villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piella Bakewell
Piella Bakewell is the main antagonist of the 2008 short film Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death. She was voiced by . Appearance Piella was an obese woman with pale skin, red lips, blue eyeshadow and blonde hair tied in a chignon. She wears a pink dress, pink shoes, and pearl jewellery. As the Bake-O-Lite Girl in the commercial before she was fired, Piella originally had a slim build and wore white clothing. Personality Piella initially appeared to be a very sweet, polite, kind and caring woman when she first met Wallace and Gromit, even to the point where the former fell in love with her. However, this was just to disguise her true nature; in reality, she was a cruel, sadistic, manipulative and hypocritical woman, obsessed with getting revenge by killing several innocent bakers. Piella was also very violent and strict towards her dog Fluffles, as she would mistreat her poorly frequently, and will go to great lengths to achieve her goals. History Piella was once famous as the Bake-O-Lite Girl, the star of commercials for Bake-O-Lite slimming bread who rode a balloon and always said, "I'm light as a feather, I'm the Bake-O-Lite Girl". Her fame gave her a fortune to live in a luxurious mansion with her dog, Fluffles, which houses many mementos of her former glory. However, when Piella gained weight after eating too many bakery products and became too heavy to ride the Bake-O-Lite Balloon, she was fired. This made her snap and hate all bakers. She decided to eliminate all bakers in the vicinity to get her revenge and to complete a baker's dozen, 13. To do this, Piella pretends to fall in love with bakers and murders them. She had attempted to kill Wallace when he and Gromit opened a bakery service. Gromit tries to warn Wallace and stop Piella, but Piella tricks Gromit by biting herself, and Wallace punishes Gromit by making him clean the dishes while chained with a muzzle. Piella tries to get Wallace to get her shoe, but gets hit with a bag of flour and tumbles down the stairs. Piella finally snaps and reveals her true nature to Wallace. The next day, Piella bakes a cake for Wallace, and inserts a bomb inside the cake in an attempt to kill him. She captures Gromit, who had been snooping in her room, but Gromit and Fluffles manage to escape in the Bake-O-Lite Balloon to save Wallace. Gromit manages to save Wallace by releasing the bomb out of the cake. Wallace is shocked to reveal that Piella is actually the serial killer who murdered the 12 bakers and he's to be the 13th. She attacks Gromit and Wallace with a wrench while trying to dispose the bomb, but Fluffles fights back. However, Gromit and Fluffles foiled her evil attempt. She then tried to escape in the Bake-O-Lite Balloon, but she was too heavy and landed in the zoo's crocodile exhibit, and was eaten by the crocodiles offscreen, and Fluffles was grossed out to see her once cruel mistress being eaten, as Gromit hugged her. Wallace then quoted "Farewell, my angel cake. You'll always be my Bake-O-Lite Girl", and he imagined a thinner Piella Bakewell riding the Bake-O-Lite Balloon, ascending into the heavens. Quotes Trivia *She was named after Pie Alah Mode, a pie with ice cream on top, and bakewell tart. *Piella Bakewell is the second Aardman character to be a female antagonist, after Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run and before Queen Victoria from The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! and Agent Red from A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon. *Piella Bakewell is the only human Aardman antagonist to have blonde hair, while Mr. Hugh from Stage Fright and Angry Kid from Angry Kid are redheads, Mr. Tweedy and Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run, Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit, Alexandrina Victoria Hannover from The Pirates! In An Adventure Scientists!, Trumper from Shaun The Sheep: The Movie and Agent Red from A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon are brunettes, and Lord Nooth from Early Man is completely bald. *Piella Bakewell is the second Aardman Antagonist, Who gets killed off, since Mr. Hugh from Stage Fright. *Piella makes a surprise return in an Aardman Google+ Christmas promo with Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles and other Aardman characters since the last time we saw her getting eaten by crocodiles (although the Aardman Google+ Christmas promo can be considered non-canon). It is also possible that this took place sometime before her death and their knowledge of Piella as a serial killer. *Piella Bakewell can be considered as a foil to Wendolene, as she is a malevolent woman with a dog who is not evil like she is while Wendolene is a naïve woman, who befriends Wallace, having a dog named Preston who turns out to be villainous before his redemption. *Piella Bakewell can be considered as a foil to Agent Red from A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon, as she is pure evil serial killer, who wears pink and have blonde hair, while Agent Red is an redeemable leader of the extraterrestrial organisation, who wears black and have brunette hair. *Given how she is a serial killer (having murdered twelve people), Piella can be seen as the darkest villain in the entire Wallace and Gromit universe, perhaps even more evil than Victor Quartermaine despite that the fact they both tried to kill Wallace in the climax of their respective films. Navigation Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Serial Killers Category:Female Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hero's Lover Category:Black Widows Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Misandrists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Burglars Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Xenophobes Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Changer Category:Mutilators Category:Fallen Heroes